


Its Not Logic, Its Just Love

by darkangel86



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Polyamory Negotiations, Requited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Stuck between a rock and a hard place had never made more since to Will before now.





	Its Not Logic, Its Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. *waves* This is my first time posting anything involving these three so I'm a bit nervous. There's no real spoilers, per say, here if you're all caught up watching Days as of 12/14/17. I just really, really wanted to write something with these three in it so I did. Hopefully someone likes it. :)
> 
> Title taken from a quote from Sex in the City.
> 
> I've never actually written anything that was considered polyamorous before so I hope I didn't have them do or say something wrong.

Will wasn't stupid. Just because he didn't remember his life before two years ago didn't mean he didn't know a thing or two about life in general. So yeah, Will knew damn well that having feelings for someone other than your husband, whether you remembered him or not, wasn't exactly okay. Or at least, it wasn't normal. Add to the fact that his husband, who he was slowly starting to realize just how amazing he really was, also had feelings for someone else, the same someone else that Will had feelings for and you can guarantee that Will was dealing with a headache.

Stuck between a rock and a hard place had never made more since to Will before now.

Will liked Sonny. He genuinely did. Thought he was a great guy, sensitive and caring, and from the little he'd been around them both, Will also knew, for a fact, that Sonny was an amazing father. Sonny was exactly the kind of guy that Will had, secretly, always dreamed of. Okay, so maybe Will more than just liked Sonny. 

But then there was Paul. Paul who was gorgeous, Paul who was sweet, Paul who didn't make him feel uncomfortable or out of place if he didn't remember something. And that's not to say that Sonny made Will feel that way. It was just that Will could see every time he knew he should have remembered something from his past with Sonny or Arianna, that that little glimmer of hope in Sonny's eyes would die out. It was heartbreaking. 

It was obvious something was going to have to change, as far as Will was concerned. He couldn't see the three of them going on like they were for much longer. And frankly, it wasn't fair to either Sonny or Paul. Will cared for them both. That much he was sure about. And yes technically Will was still married to Sonny but Sonny had been engaged to Paul so he knew the feelings that had been there were still there. He couldn't expect Sonny to just stop loving Paul and no one could really blame him for being attracted to the other man. Paul was stupidly gorgeous and Will was weak. Sue him.

So if the idea that Will had come up with was just this side of crazy then fine. He accepted that. He just hoped that Sonny and Paul both did too.

~*~*~*~

“So, you said you had something you wanted to talk about?” Sonny asked Will as he stood opposite him on Will's bedroom.

“Yeah. I do.” Will chuckled nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck as he looked anywhere but at Sonny.

“Is something wrong?” Sonny asked, sounding concerned.

“Not, not exactly.” Will answered, finally looking up into an obviously worried set of eyes. “I just had an idea and wondered what you might think of it.”

“Oh? Is it for Christmas? Something for Ari?” Sonny asked with a smile and for a second, Will forgot how to breathe. Sonny was just this side of breathtaking when he smiled like that.

“Um, no. Definitely not anything for Arianna.” Will laughed. “Its actually for us.”

“Us?” Sonny questioned, sounding more hopeful that Will could ever remember hearing him sound. He really hoped this didn't blow up in his face.

“So, I've been thinking. A lot actually, about me. And you, and uh, our situation.” Will admitted and watched as Sonny clutched tightly to the dresser he was standing next to. He was scared. Damn it, that wasn't how Will wanted this to go. “I care about you, Sonny.” He said and watched as Sonny's eyes widened in surprise.

“You, you do?” He asked, again sounding so hopeful.

“I do. Very much actually.” Will chuckled nervously again, this time smiling as he watched that smile plaster itself on Sonny's face. “But I also think, well no actually I sort of know that I, um, I also have feelings. For Paul.” He finished and instinctively closed his eyes, terrified of what he would see reflected on Sonny's face.

“You have feelings for Paul.” Sonny stated evenly and Will had no choice but to open his eyes and look at the other man. He was startled to find that Sonny's face betrayed nothing. He didn't look angry, or confused and he definitely didn't look happy. There wasn't a trace of emotion on his face. 

“I do.” Will answered honestly.

“And you, what? You want to be with Paul? You want to date him or something?” Sonny asked, his voice still so even and calm that it unnerved Will.

“I want...” Will started, trailing off when he realized that while his tone of voice betrayed nothing, Sonny's eyes told him everything he needed to know. Those beautiful eyes that Will loved looking into were filling with tears and in an instant Will found himself closing the gap between himself and Sonny, pulling his husband into his arms and holding him tight. “Sonny, no. Please don't think whatever it is you're thinking. I am not, I'm not leaving you for Paul. I wouldn't do that to you. I swear!”

“Then what? I don't understand the point of you telling me you have feelings for another man if you're not planning on leaving me for him.” Sonny said, finally sounding as confused as Will knew he had to be.

“You still care about Paul, Sonny, I know you do. And you have every right to have those feelings. Its just, somewhere along the way I started feeling something towards him too. I want, I want us, you and me, to try having a relationship with Paul, as well as with each other. I want the three of us to try being together, in one relationship. The technical term is a polyamorous relationship, I think but you can call it whatever term you like best but I just, I can't keep going on knowing that I'm the reason you and he aren't together anymore when you both obviously care about one another!” Will's chest was heaving as he finished talking. He suddenly felt as if he'd just ran an entire marathon without stopping once.

“ _I love you_!” Sonny said fiercely as he grasped Will's face in his hands. “I love you, Will.”

“You also love Paul.” Will said sadly. “And while I'm not entirely ready to say those words to you, or anyone, I know for a fact that I care about you both. So much, Sonny. And yeah, this isn't exactly normal or, or something you see every day but since when is anything I've ever done been considered normal or by the book?” He asked with a wet laugh, tears in his eyes now as well.

“You're serious.” Sonny said, disbelievingly. “You really are. You want to try adding Paul to our marriage?” He asked.

“I mean, yes, we're technically married but this, what we have now? Its not a marriage, Sonny. Its the early stages of a relationship. For me, at least. But I like it. I like what we have and I don't want to lose it. I just, I want to open a door to another possibility for us.” Will admitted with a tentative smile. “What, um, what do you think?” He asked Sonny, not sure he could stand not knowing what the other man thought for much longer. One way or another, things were about to change.

“I think I can't remember ever being so surprised about something.” Sonny joked and Will let out a deep, ragged sigh.

“But you're not mad?” Will asked, nervously.

“No, Will. I'm not mad. Surprised, confused, but not mad.” Sonny assured him. “I need to get this straight though. You're saying that you want to basically bring Paul into our relationship. You want to date us both? At the same time?” He asked.

“Yeah but I also want you and him back together. Sonny, I want an equal relationship between all three of us. I want dates with you both, I want to spend time with you both, together. I'm not, I don't think I could be okay if you and he were together without me just like I don't think you'd be okay if Paul and I were together without you.” Will explained as best he could.

“No, I. I don't want that.” Sonny rushed to assure him. “But the three of us... Will, that's so completely out of left field I don't really know what to think, let alone say.” He admitted.

“And that's fine! That's okay. There's no rush. I just, I needed to tell you how I felt and what I've been thinking about. I didn't want to hide anything from you. We need complete and total honesty if we're going to make this work and that had to start with me admitting that I had feelings for Paul.” Will said in a hurry, bashfully ducking his head and breaking eye contact with Sonny.

“Will, I'm not mad. I promise I'm not mad that you feel something for Paul. I can understand why. Paul is, he's a good guy. You came to this town with so many of us expecting so much from you and then here comes Paul who doesn't expect or ask anything of you. I can see why you'd fall for that.” Sonny said with a smile. “In a way, that's why I fell for him the second time around.”

“Do you think, I mean, would he want to...” Will trailed off, curious to see what Sonny thought Paul would think of his suggestion since he really did know Paul better than anyone.

“I think he's not going to know what to think, to be honest.” Sonny laughed.

~*~*~*~

Paul would be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss Sonny. Of course he missed him. He loved him. He was sure that he was always going to love Sonny. Sonny was the first person he'd ever been able to be himself around. Something like that, it sticks with a person.

Paul would also concede, under penalty of death only, that somewhere in the last few months since Will had miraculously come back from the dead that he'd sort of began to feel something towards the other man. It wasn't like the love he felt for Sonny but it was a longing that had shaken him to his core once he'd realized it. 

He loved Sonny, that much Paul knew without a shadow of a doubt but he also knew that it felt as if, when Will was in the room, that everything in his life had somehow perfectly fallen into place. It hadn't made much sense to him in the beginning because why would Sonny's not so dead husband make Paul feel settled, as if he were meant to be a part of his life. It was a confusing set of weeks while he tried to figure himself and his feelings out.

Of course, once Paul had things figured it, it hadn't made anything any easier. It wasn't like he could walk up to Sonny or Will and tell either one of them that, somehow, he'd gone and fallen for Will. He still loved Sonny, of course, but he also cared deeply about Will. Who did that? That wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen to Paul.

It wasn't like it was a surprise to answer a knock at his door in the latter part of the evening and find Sonny and Will both standing on the other side. Once things had settled down some since Will's miraculous return from the dead, and since Sonny had made the decision to be with Will, even though it wasn't always the easiest thing for Paul to do, he still spent a fair amount of time with the other two men. He smiled happily at seeing them. Even with how he secretly felt about them both, they had somehow ended up being his friends. No matter what, Paul wouldn't change having either of them in his life.

“Hey guys,” Paul said with a smile as he ushered them into his place. “What's up?”

“We're sorry to stop but so late but we actually had something we wanted to discuss with you,” Sonny said and if Paul wasn't mistaken, it sounded like Sonny was nervous. It had been a while since Paul could remember hearing him sound nervous. For some reason, it instantly put him on guard.

“Is everything okay?” Paul asked them, noticing for the first time that Will wasn't making eye contact with him. That was odd because Will seemed to always be looking at him these days. 

“Something has been brought to my attention, by Will, and its not exactly something the two of us can discuss on our own. We need you as well.” Sonny explained.

“You need me. For what?” Paul asked nervously as he crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

“Have you ever,” Will started, speaking for the first time since they'd showed up. “Have you ever thought about having a relationship with, with more than one person? At the same time?” He asked, jumping in and getting straight to the point.

Paul felt the blood in his veins freeze. The air in his lungs was suddenly gone, leaving him choking and gasping for breath. It wasn't possible. There was no way that Will could know. _It wasn't possible_. He'd hid his feelings from everyone and he'd been so sure that no one had any idea. That was what got him through his days, knowing that he'd successfully hidden his feelings for Sonny and Will from, not just the two men in question, but from everyone.

“That's, that's-” Paul tried to say, still gasping for breath. He took a step back and stumbled as his knees knocked against his couch. His eyes widened when both Sonny and Will moved to help. He threw his arms up, stopping them both before they could get close enough to touch him. “No. That's not...” Paul gasped. His lungs burned, his eyes watered. He refused to cry. He would not cry in front of these two people. He would not show them that kind of weakness. 

“Paul? What's wrong? Please, let us help!” Sonny begged but it was obvious his words were falling on deaf ears as Paul continued to shake his head, almost as if in disbelief.

Despite how hard he fought against the tears forming in his eyes, Paul couldn't stop them from falling. He'd failed again. He'd lost his fiance, he'd fallen in love with his ex fiance's husband and now they knew. He was about to lose their friendship now as well and it hurt. Paul hadn't had a panic attack since he was a child and now here he was, losing it in front of the two people he'd never wanted to lose it in front of.

“Paul.” Will's gentle voice pulled him from his thoughts. Through his tears, Paul couldn't help but look up into Will's scared eyes. “Paul, listen to me. Its okay. I promise you, everything is okay. Whatever you're thinking, its wrong. Please, please, I need you to breathe with me, okay?” Tentatively Will reached out and took one of Paul's shaking hands into his own. He brought it up and placed it against his chest, above his heart and breathed deeply.

Paul couldn't help attempting to follow Will's instructions. His words made sense. It was just breathing. It wasn't supposed to be this hard.

“Paul, listen to Will. I know. I know its easier said than done but you've got to try and take control of your breathing. Can you take a deep breath in and hold it, just for a second?” Sonny asked, now on Paul's other side, his hand resting gently on his shoulder.

“Deep breath in,” Will said, mimicking his words as he took a deep breath in before slowly letting it out. Paul watched as Will took one breath, then another before he attempted to do the same. “That's it. Good, good job, Paul.” Will said, a relieved smile on his face.

Paul let his knees finally give out, falling to the floor with Will and Sonny immediately following suit on either side of him.

“I'm sorry,” Paul stuttered as he slowly tried to take control over his breathing. Deep breath in, long shuddering breath out. He could still feel his heart thudding harshly in his chest. It hurt. He wondered if it was actually his heart breaking that he felt. It wouldn't surprise him if it was. “I'm so sorry.”

“There's nothing to apologize for, Paul. You can't help a panic attack.” Sonny said carefully as he began rubbing soothing circles on Paul's back.

“Not for, not for that.” Paul said. “For what, for how I feel. I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to find out.” He admitted, missing how both Sonny and Will froze on either side of him.

“Paul.” Will said Paul's name as soft that the other man thought for a second that he'd imagined it. “Paul, please look at me.” He said a little louder this time. When Paul finally looked up he was shocked to see tears in Will's eyes. Turning, he saw that Sonny was also on the verge of tears.

“We came over here tonight to tell you something. Something important. Something that Will brought to my attention and while I can say that I was shocked at first, I'm not upset in the least.” Sonny explained, laughing softly as he wiped at his eyes.

“Paul, I like you.” Will said easily and Paul was suddenly even more confused.

“I know. I like you too, Will.” Paul replied with a tilt of his head.

“No.” Will laughed. “I _like_ you, Paul. As in, I'd like to see what it'd be like to date you.” Paul gasped, his head immediately turning to where Sonny was sat on the floor beside of him.

“He told me how he felt. What he wanted.” Sonny explained like it actually explained anything.

“But I, I don't understand.” Paul admitted uncomfortably.

“Will brought it to my attention that I still loved you.” Sonny said with a chuckle. “Well, he didn't exactly have to tell me that. That I already knew. What he did tell me was that he had feelings for you.” Paul's mouth dropped open in shock at Sonny's words but he didn't dare look at the other man in question. Not yet anyway.

“I still don't understand. What exactly am I supposed to do with that? You're married. I'm not, I will not be the reason you two separate again.” Paul said adamantly. 

“We don't want that!” Will said in a hurry, his eyes wide as he rushed to make their intentions clear.

“Then what do you want?” Paul asked.

“We want to try dating you. Both Will and I. Together.” Sonny explained, watching as Paul seemed to freeze up again. “But if that makes you uncomfortable, nothing has to happen.” He finished in a rush.

“But... you're married.” Paul said again, his voice weaker than it was before. He refused to get his hopes up. He would not let his mind go there. At least not yet.

“Technically, yeah, we are but I don't remember being married to him,” Will said, offering Sonny a sad smile. “It feels like a brand new relationship to me. Its new and fun and I'm finally able to be myself, to be out and proud of who I am and I have someone by my side that I can be proud of. But as good as it all is, Paul, something is missing. Sonny and I have spent the last few days, and even some of the nights, talking about this and we both decided to talk to you, to see if you've maybe thought about something like this before. Like, being with both of us. Dating the both of us, while we both date you.”

Something inside of Paul snapped. He started laughing, almost hysterically. 

“Did we break him?” Will asked, a touch afraid of what the answer might be.

“No, no.” Paul continued to laugh. “Its just, when you said that the first time, I thought... I thought you'd somehow figured out about my feelings.”

“What feelings?” Sonny asked.

“My feelings for Will.” Paul admitted, risking a quick glance in Will's direction only to see the younger man's mouth drop open in surprise. “I love you, Sonny. You know I do. But somewhere along the way, I sort of fell for Will. I didn't mean to but it happened. I was afraid you'd both hate me if you knew.”

“We could never hate you, Paul.” Sonny told him with a smile.

“Not even for having feelings for your husband?” Paul asked jokingly.

“If I hated you for that, I'd have to hate Will for how he feels about you and I'm not about do that. I want both of you in my life and the fact that there's even a remote possibility that I can have you both with me, then I am jumping at that chance.” Sonny explained with a grin.

“Its not something you see everyday, I know. And even in a town like Salem where literally everybody has slept with and been married to everyone else, this is still something completely unheard of, but Paul, we both care about you and we want you to be a part of what we have. We want this relationship to have three people in it. We want you.” Will said as honestly as he knew how.

“But what does that mean exactly? You said you wanted to date me, as well as be with Sonny. You want this to be like a three-way kind of thing, or...?” Paul asked, still slightly confused about what this all meant.

“We want this to be a polyamorous relationship. A relationship between the three of us that is completely equal. I want dates and dinners and eventually I'm sure it'll progress to something more physical but for now, I just want to be with the two men I care very strongly for and that I know love each other very much,” Will explained, watching as Paul nodded as he seemed to contemplate his words.

“I'd be lying if I said I'd never wondered what it would be like to be with you both but its not something I ever dreamed possible.” Paul finally admitted. “But you're both serious, aren't you?” He asked.

“Very serious.” Will stressed, a grin tugging at his lips.

“Yes, we're very serious about this.” Sonny added with a quiet laugh.

“Would it be a secret?” Paul asked, stumping both Sonny and Will. Truth be told neither of them had given much consideration to whether or not they'd have to keep adding Paul to their relationship a secret.

“I mean, personally, I don't mind people knowing.” Will eventually said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Its not like too many people in this town are really going to shame me for being in a loving, committed relationship with two men at the same time when less than six months ago everyone thought I was dead.” He finished saying, a smirk plastered proudly on his lips.

“You really are Sami Brady's son.” Sonny muttered, causing the two other men to laugh. “But I don't care either if people know. I love you both so much. Why should I have to hide that?” He asked.

“You shouldn't.” Will replied, smirking at his husband. “So if you want to do this, Paul, we can be as open as we want. You won't have to hide anything, from anyone.”

“But what about your daughter?” Paul had to ask. “There's no way Gabi is going to be okay with this.”

“Gabi doesn't get a say in how I live my life.” Will stressed. “And she can't keep our daughter from us. That much Sonny and I did talk about. Ari already knows you and she loves you so we can take it slower when she's around but if things play out how I'm hoping they do, we'll eventually sit her down and explain things to her as best we can.”

“If this is something you both really want to try-” Paul started.

“We do.” Sonny rushed to say, just ask Will said “It really is.”

“You have no idea how much I want this.” Paul finally admitted and suddenly he could breathe again. The ache in his chest seemed to leave him almost instantly. He smiled bashfully up at both of them.

“If its half as much as we do, then yeah, we get it.” Will smiled as he reached out to take Paul's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. On his other side, Sonny was doing the exact same with his other hand. Paul looked down, from one hand to the other, both clasped securely in the hands of the two most important people in his life. If this was what it meant to finally be happy then Paul could honestly say that the wait had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
